1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device having a ring member arranged on a lens barrel so as to rotate, and capable of switching a focus position in accordance with a position that has been set by rotation of the ring member, and a control method for an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical device having a zoom lens, switching of a normal mode for determining shooting range by freely moving the zoom, and step zoom mode where movement is in one large step to a predetermined position, by operation of the zoom switch, is known (Japanese patent laid-open No. 2009-169065 (laid-open Jul. 30, 2009)).
Also, in a camera having an automatic focusing unit for carrying out focusing of photographing lens, since it takes a long time to scan from the close up to the infinity end in order to perform focus, it has been proposed to limit a range that is scanned. For example, an imaging device that searches (scans) a range corresponding to a previously set shooting mode, in a case where reset conditions are not satisfied if a specified operation is carried out, and searches a current position if reset conditions are satisfied, is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2010-186138 (laid-open Aug. 26, 2010). As specified conditions, there are a case where a manual focus operation is being carried out, a case where an AF lock switch has been operated, a case where a focus reset switch has been operated, and a case where a contrast AF switch has been operated.